A Melody from the Rosario
by KilllaKirika
Summary: AU. After being saved by a mermaid and then attacked by a vampire as a child, Tsukune is admitted into Yokai Academy. There, he befriends a girl named Lucia Nanami, and both of them end up in the same class as a silver-haired vampire named Moka Akashiya. Suddenly, Lucia reveals to Tsukune that the mermaid and the vampire from his past are the same person...
1. Prologue

_**And I'm posting another fanfiction! You see, I've had this idea for a while now. I mean, an AU where Moka is the North Pacific Mermaid Princess and she turns into her vampire side if her pearl gets taken away? Genius! Anyway, let's get this over with. I don't own Mermaid Melody or Rosario + Vampire.**_

 **Prologue**

I could still remember that day.

I could still remember falling off of the boat and drowning.

I really thought I was going to die at that moment, but then, I felt a warm feeling around me.

That feeling revived me right then and there.

When I woke up, I saw a girl.

This girl had long, pink hair and green eyes. She also wore a bright pink bra and a bright pink...mermaid tail?

"You're a..." I murmured to the relieved-looking mermaid.

All of a sudden, the mermaid appeared to be in severe pain. She clutched onto her head and started backing into the sea. I also noticed her hair turning silver.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, practically shouting.

"R-run... d-don't come near me..." the mermaid cried as she fell into the sea.

I took her advice and started running. I ran from the beach as quickly as I could until I was home at last. There, my father was waiting for me.

"Oh, you're back, Tsukune," he greeted me. "How did the cruise go? Where's your mother?"

His question made me realize something.

In that tsunami which the mermaid saved me from... I lost my mother.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

My mother's funeral was a week later. I remember walking out of the church afterward with my father to see, at the edge of the sidewalk, a girl. She seemed to be about my age. She appeared to have long, silver hair and was carrying a black parasol above her body.

My father tried to stop me, but I started running toward the girl. When I was standing before the girl, she took me by the hand and walked with me behind the church. Suddenly, still holding onto the parasol, the girl pushed me to the wall of the church and revealed her fangs.

Yes, I said it. Fangs.

Vampire fangs.

I tried struggling to escape, but this girl was far too strong. She sank her fangs into my neck and started to drink my blood. The more time went on, the more dizzy I felt. Once she was done, I remember blacking out.

I also remember waking up in the hospital, with all of my family members hugging and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. They said that I had collapsed behind the church, but none of them knew that I had actually survived a vampire attack.

To this day, I don't know why that moment has not made me grow vampire fangs. For the three years after that, I never developed a thirst for blood. However, every once in a while, I would have a throbbing feeling on my neck - the exact spot where the vampire girl bit me. Although I had almost died from what she did to me, I couldn't help but feel...mystified to her, even to this day. I had also felt that, even though she didn't look familiar to me, I had met her sometime before.

I thought of the mermaid who had saved me the week before. Then, I thought, No, it couldn't be her.

At least, that's what I thought...but then, 3 years later, I met the girl again.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here's chapter one! Enjoy~! I don't own Mermaid Melody or Rosario + Vampire.**_

 **Chapter One**

You know how I said that my family never knew the truth? Well, after my middle school graduation, my father said that he saw the markings on my neck that day and kept it secret from my family. He had suspected that I was a vampire and got me enrolled into a school someone had recommended for me, Yokai Academy. Apparently, it was a school built exclusively for monsters.

I tried to tell Dad that the vampire who bit me didn't turn me into a vampire, but he wouldn't listen. That's why I'm now on a bus, heading to Yokai Academy, telling the incredibly-creepy bus driver what happened to me. I thought I could, since I had nothing better to do.

"Yeesh...attacked by a vampire, eh? I won't tell anyone about what you told me, but keep your lips sealed for anyone else. I'll tell you now that one of the rules are that you can't reveal what you are. Got it?" he responded to my story.

I nodded in agreement.

"Good. Oh, we're here," he said.

The bus stopped, and I got off. While the bus left, I looked at the scenery around me. A cliff leading down to a sea of blood. Creepy. A forest of dead trees. Creepy. The school, which the forest leads to. Creepy.

Yup. The perfect school for monsters.

I started walking down the woods toward the school. All of a sudden, a thought came to my mind.

What if I ran into the vampire girl again here? How should I react around her?

As these questions ran through my mind, I suddenly heard a voice from behind me.

"Watch out! Watch out! Watch- AAAAAH!"

Suddenly, something crashed into me. I faceplanted onto the ground. I was struggling to get up.

"Jesus...what the hell was th-?!" I started to mumble, but then, I felt something...soft.

I was touching someone's thighs.

I looked up.

I was touching a girl's thighs.

I quickly removed my hand from her thighs and used both hands to cover my nose, which was close to bleeding.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I was just in such a hurry that I didn't see where I was going," the girl apologized.

I got a better look at this girl. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She also had brown eyes. She was also wearing the academy's uniform, which appeared to be a green long-sleeved shirt with some white on it and a short, plaided skirt.

It was so short that I could actually see her white panties. This caused blood to leak from my nose and through inbetween my fingers.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" the girl cried. "Here, I'll wipe it off."

The girl grabbed a handkerchief from her bag. I removed my hands from my nose, and she wiped the blood from my nose and my hands. By the end of it, her handkerchief was full of blood. For some reason, I thought she would lick the blood off of the handkerchief. So she's not a vampire, much less the vampire I encountered years ago...

"Thank you," I thanked her.

"No problem! So are you a 1st year here?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Really? So am I! Maybe we could be friends!" the girl exclaimed. "My name is Lucia Nanami. What's yours?"

"Tsukune. Tsukune Aono," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, Aono-kun," Lucia said. "Or could I call you Tsukune?"

"Sure," I said. "Is it okay for me to call you Lucia?"

"Yeah!" Lucia exclaimed.

"So...what about your bike?" I asked.

We had completely forgot about the fact that she had come here on a bike. We looked at the bike to find that it was completely wrecked.

"I can just get a new one. I don't normally use a bike, anyway. We don't use bikes in the s-" Lucia started to say, but she suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Well, we should get going. The opening ceremony is about to start!" Lucia exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement.

Thus, we walked to Yokai Academy together. I had no idea that this was going to be the school year of my life.

After the opening ceremony, we were sent to our respective classes. Lucia and I ended up in the same class, and we were sitting next to each other. Unfortunately, she wasn't at her desk at the moment, since she had gone to talk to her friend from middle school before the teacher would arrive. Because of this, I was bored out of my mind and had no one to talk to.

I looked around at my classmates. None of the students were ones I knew from middle school; none of them, in fact, were even human. Even though I had been bitten by a vampire, I was still human. The only human in the entire school, at that.

If anyone found out about my secret, what would happen to me?

All of a sudden, the door opened, and a girl entered. She had long, silver hair, blood-red eyes, and pale skin. I immediately recognized her. I shot up from my seat.

"Hey! You're the-!" I started shouting, but then, I remembered what the bus driver said.

"...one of the rules are that you can't reveal what you are."

I then shut my mouth and sat back down. All eyes were on me when I had started to shout, but then, they went back to their own business...which was whispering about the girl who just came in.

"Who is she?"

"Did that guy just say he knows her?"

"Well, I'd say, she's hot!"

"I'm going to do this and that to her later~."

I shivered at that last line. Who the hell would admit that to his friends? Apparently, the vampire girl heard it, too, because she stomped right over to the guy who did it and grabbed him by his tie.

"If you dare to do sexual acts to me, I will kill you," she told him. "Got it?"

The poor guy quickly nodded out of fear. The vampire girl then let go of him and took her seat...in the empty one behind mine. As if that wasn't enough, she leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"It's been a long time. I really missed the taste of your blood."

I shivered again.

I had to protect my neck from getting bitten again at all costs.

"Hello, class! Sorry I'm late! My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'm your homeroom teacher ~nya!"

Our homeroom teacher came in late. She had short, brown hair, and she apparently had cat ears and a tail that were the same color. She seemed like a very nice teacher.

"As you know, our school is a very special school that is exclusively for monsters!"

Yeah, I knew that.

"No human has ever even seen this school...at least, none have seen it and lived~!"

Oh sh*t. My dad may have thought I was a vampire, but for God's sake, he signed me up for a school that's actually going to get me killed one day!

As she went on to explain the rules, I felt a poke on my arm. Lucia (who was sitting in her desk now, of course) was handing a folded-up piece of paper to me. I took the paper and unfolded it as quietly as I could.

"So you like Moka-sama?"

I could feel myself blushing as I read that sentence in bubbly handwriting. I immediately wrote back.

"What?! What's with that question?!"

"Well, with the way that you reacted around her..."

"It's complicated. We had a bit of a bad encounter 3 years ago."

I saw Lucia frown as she read my note. She started to write back, but then, someone started to shout.

"Miss Nekonome! Nanami and Aono aren't paying attention!"

We were kept in class and scolded harshly after homeroom was over. For the rest of the day, all of the students were free to do as we pleased, while classes start tomorrow. That was why Lucia took me up to the roof as soon as we were free to go. Then, she asked the question she was probably going to ask before we were caught.

"Tsukune, do you have a pink pearl with you right now?"

When the mermaid saved me years ago, she seemed to have left something behind. It appeared to be a pink, sphere-shaped object; I guessed that it was the source of the warmth that saved my life. When I ran, I took the object with me, and I had kept it in a small, clear case ever since as a memento. Come to think of it, it made perfect sense that it was a pearl.

"Actually, I do," I answered.

I took the case with the pearl inside out of my pocket and showed it to her. Lucia then appeared very serious as she spoke.

"Listen. I really, really need that pearl. It's an emergency."

"An emergency?" I asked.

Lucia took a deep breath before answering me.

"That pearl actually belongs to Moka-sama."


	3. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa, minna! KilllaKirika is back, with a new chapter of A Melody from the Rosario! In this chapter, Tsukune will reunite with the other Moka! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Mermaid Melody.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"That pearl actually belongs to Moka-sama."

That was what Lucia told me about the pearl. There was no way I was going to believe what she was saying.

"You must be mistaken," I told her. "It... it can't belong to Moka-san! It belongs to the mermaid who saved me three years ago!"

"Calm down and listen to me, Tsukune," Lucia explained. "I know you probably won't believe me, but Moka-sama _is_ the mermaid who saved you."

She had just told me what I thought to be the impossible, and I refused to believe it.

"No, she can't be. She looks nothing like her. Moka-san is definitely the vampire who bit me," I said.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're a vampire?" Lucia asked, confused.

"Uh, I'll explain at a later time. Go on," I replied, motioning her to continue.

"Ah, okay. Anyway, yes, Moka-sama is also a vampire," Lucia continued to explain. "She's actually half-mermaid, half-vampire. Because of that, she can handle water, unlike regular vampires. Moka-sama also has split personalities, controlled by the pearl that is in your position right now. If she has her pearl, her vampire side is locked up, and she becomes a kind-hearted mermaid who can also take on a human form. However, she hasn't had the pearl in her possession for three years now. Without it, she becomes a blood-thirsty vampire, only with the inclusion of a mermaid tail and the ability to breathe when she is underwater."

Everything she was telling me now was very hard to process. Lucia also seemed serious, so I had to believe her, no matter how absurd it all was.

"So Moka-san is... the mermaid who saved me... _and_ the vampire who bit me?" I asked, trying to get this straight.

"I know, it's hard to take in," Lucia continued to explain. "It's the truth, though. Her transformation into a vampire almost caused the extinction of mermaids in the North Pacific Ocean, so we had to banish her from there. It's a really shame, especially considering she was the North Pacific Ocean's Mermaid Princess."

The word "princess" came as a shock to me. Moka-san...a princess?!

Lucia then explained to me about how Moka-san was banished from her own kingdom.

"I can still remember that day. I can remember seeing Moka-sama sucking blood from all of the other mermaids, turning the water blood red for a while. I tried desperately to get her to stop, but she wouldn't even budge. Finally, I had to go to the palace and tell the royal guards about what is happening. Then, Moka-sama was taken away into the far depths of the sea.

"'Hmph. Who the hell cares? I'm rather busy plotting for when I suck the blood of everyone in the human world, anyway. One day, perhaps years from now, the tattletale will regret what she said.'

"That was what she said before swimming away. Before I knew it, I was back at the palace and was requested to take over as Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean.

"Don't get me wrong. I love being a Mermaid Princess myself. I just worry about the safety of the humans up in the surface world. I also worry about Moka-sama, and I still believe that the warm-hearted side of her is not dead yet. Now, three years after that, I've volunteered to come up to the surface to attend Yokai Academy, find Moka-sama's pearl, and return it to her so she can possibly return to her old self."

I was having a hard time taking in Lucia's story, as well. It was so unbelievable that a sane person wouldn't know that this is the truth. After finishing her story, Lucia held out her palm as if she were expecting me to put something there.

"So, please, hand it over," she commanded.

I thought about this for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"I have a better idea," I said.

Lucia put her arm back at her side as she listened to my solution.

"Since I was the one who took her pearl in the first place," I explained, "I should be the one who gives it back to her. The current Moka-san may be dangerous, but this way, the other Moka-san and I will be able to properly reunite."

Lucia appeared to think about it for moment before finally, she smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea, Tsukune! I bet Moka-sama would be very happy to see you!" she exclaimed.

"But wait, Lucia," I quickly stopped her. "If you're telling the truth, I think I should see for myself that you're a mermaid."

"Oh, yes. Of course. I should prove it first," Lucia agreed. "Hopefully, the pool's open right now."

Luckily, the pool was open when we got there. It was actually a surprise, considering how it was only the first day of school. We opened the gates to the pool, and after making sure no one else was around, Lucia jumped into the pool with her clothes still on. When she came back up... no, the one who came out of the water looked _nothing_ like her. She had long, blonde hair (a lighter shade of blonde, that is) in pigtails and blue eyes. She also wore a pink bra and had a pink mermaid tail, similar to Moka-san's form from that day.

"So do you really believe me now, Tsukune?" Lucia asked.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do," I replied truthfully.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about me or Moka-sama being mermaids," Lucia told me.

"Well, duh. It's a school rule not to tell anyone what kind of monster you are," I responded.

"That's not just it. Aqua Regina-sama - she's the goddess of the sea - is letting it slide this time, but if you tell anyone else that I'm a mermaid, I'll turn into sea foam," Lucia sadly explained.

Whoa. There was no way I was going to let my new friend turn into sea foam when I had just met her.

"Don't worry, Lucia. I'll keep your secret," I promised.

"Promise?" Lucia asked.

"Yep. I promise," I guaranteed.

"So, anyway, Tsukune, you mentioned earlier something about you being bitten by Moka-sama. Are you basically a vampire now?" Lucia asked.

Oh, we're back onto that topic.

"Well, you see-" I began to explain.

"Oh, it's you two over here."

We suddenly froze as Moka-san, with an icy look in her eyes, walked over to us.

"Why are you still here, Lucia? Shouldn't you have turned to sea foam about now?" she asked Lucia in a cold tone.

"Aqua Regina-sama is letting me get away with telling Tsukune as long as he doesn't tell anyone else," Lucia explained.

"Hmm... well, whatever," Moka-san responded as she came closer and closer to me. "When I'm done with him, he won't be able to tell anyone. His blood is just so delicious, I can't help myself!"

She backed me into the fence and opened her mouth, revealing her vampire fangs. Those fangs came closer and closer to my neck, until...

"MOKA-SAMA! PLEASE, STOP!"

Lucia, back on land in her human form, suddenly shoved Moka-san away. Moka-san fell onto her bottom and glared viciously at Lucia.

"Why you little-!" she growled.

Suddenly, I remembered what I should be doing. Before Moka-san could get up, I leapt onto her body.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're-?!" she tried to cry out.

I found the pink, seashell-shaped pendant around her neck and forced it open. It revealed a small, round slot where the pearl should be. I took the pink pearl out of the container I had always kept it in, placed it in the slot, and closed the pendant. As I did so, Moka-san struggled, and once it was done, she suddenly became unconscious. Her long hair then turned from silver to pink, and when she opened her eyes, they had gone from a blood red to green.

I knew it. Even though I had only gotten a glimpse of her back then, I knew.

This was her.

This was the Mermaid Princess who saved me three years ago.

I helped Moka-san back onto her feet, and suddenly, after getting one good look at me, she hugged me.

"It's you...! It's really you! I'm so glad... I'm so glad I can see you again! I'm so glad to know you're okay!" she exclaimed while crying tears of joy.

I returned the embrace and told Moka-san that I was glad to see her, too.

"Aaaaw!"

The sound Lucia, who I had forgotten was there the whole time, made caused us to stop our embrace and instead just look at her. Lucia immediately looked away out of guilt.

"Sorry. I ruined the moment," she apologized.

Moka-san let go of me and rushed over to Lucia to greet her. I was probably too glad to see Moka-san again, and I wondered how things would go now that we've been reunited.

* * *

 **Done! My god, Ura Moka's evil in here... but don't worry, I'm not planning on her turning completely evil! Basically, for this story, I'll be taking bits and pieces from the Rosario + Vampire storyline (manga-wise) and maybe some bits and pieces of the Mermaid Melody storyline! Lucia won't be the only Mermaid Melody character featured in this story, for sure! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next one!**


End file.
